puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
AXIZ
– Shiozaki – Kiyomiya |weight = |debut = December 7, 2018 |disbanded = |years_active = 2018–Present |promotion = NOAH }}AXIZ is a professional wrestling tag team consisting of Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima, currently signed to Pro Wrestling Noah (NOAH), where they are a former three-times GHC Tag Team Champions. The team was formed by Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima in December 2018 and the duo subsequently won the GHC Tag Team Championship, before losing the titles later that month. Shortly after, Shiozaki and Nakajima named their team AXIZ and quickly regained the GHC Tag Team Championship in February 2019, defeating the 50 Funky Powers. During their three-month reign, AXIZ reached the finals of the 2019 Global Tag League losing to Sugiura-gun (Takashi Sugiura and Kazma Sakamoto), leading AXIZ to lose their titles to Sugiura-gun in June. Later that month, AXIZ regained the GHC Tag Team Championship for the third time, breaking the record for most reigns as the GHC Tag Team Champions. After holding the titles for five months, AXIZ lost the GHC Tag Team Championship in January 2020. History Background Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima were initially rivals, in which Shiozaki was trained by Kenta Kobashi, while Nakajima was trained by Kensuke Sasaki and the two stood as seconds during a match between their mentors on July 18, 2005. Afterwards, Shiozaki and Nakajima went on their separate ways. Afterwards, both Nakajima and Shiozaki would achieve individual success in All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) and Pro Wrestling Noah (Noah), before Shiozaki returned to Noah in 2015. Shiozaki and Nakajima would face each other March 12, 2017 at Great Voyage in Yokohama for the GHC Heavyweight Championship, which Nakajima won the match. Formation and first reign as GHC Tag Team Champions (2018) (left) and Go Shiozaki (right), holding the GHC Tag Team Champions in their first reign as champions|257x257px]] In December 2018, Shiozaki and Nakajima formed a team, and the duo took part in a tournament for the vacant GHC Tag Team Championship. On December 7, Shiozaki and Nakajima defeated Kenoh and Masa Kitamiya in a tournament final to win the vacant GHC Tag Team Championship. Afterwards, Shiozaki and Nakajima were challenged by Hooligans (Maybach Taniguchi and Yuji Hino) to a match for their titles. On December 16 at The Great Voyage 2018 in Yokohama vol.2, Shiozaki and Nakajima lost the GHC Tag Team Championship to Hooligans. On January 6, 2019, Shiozaki and Nakajima received their rematch for GHC Tag Team Championship losing to Taniguchi and Hino, after their Hooligans stablemates interfered in the match. Second and record breaking third reign as GHC Tag Team Champions (2019–2020) Later in January, Shiozaki and Nakajima named their team "AXIZ". Afterwards, on February 12, AXIZ faced GHC Tag Team Champions 50 Funky Powers Muhammad Yone and Quiet Storm in a non-title match. Nakajima would scored the victory for AXIZ, after Nakajima pinned Storm. After Atsushi Kotoge and Eddie Edwards couldn't challenge for the GHC Tag Team Championship, due to Kotoge's shoulder injury, Noah announced AXIZ as the next challengers to the GHC Tag Team Championship. On February 24, 2019, AXIZ defeated 50 Funky Powers Muhammad Yone and Quiet Storm to win the GHC Tag Team Championship for the second time. In March, after Eddie Edwards returned to Pro Wrestling Noah, Edwards and Masa Kitamiya became AXIZ first challengers, leading AXIZ to make their first successful title defense against Edwards and Kitamiya on March 10. From April 7 until April 30, AXIZ took part in the 2019 Global Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins, one loss and one draw, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On May 4, AXIZ was defeated in the finals by Sugiura-gun (Takashi Sugiura and Kazma Sakamoto). On June 13, AXIZ lost the GHC Tag Team Championship to Sugiura-gun. Afterwards, AXIZ challenged Sugiura-gun to a rematch, leading Takashi Sugiura to accept. On June 27, AXIZ defeated Sugiura-gun to win the GHC Tag Team Championship for the record breaking third time. Afterwards, AXIZ were challenged by Kaito Kiyomiya and Shuhei Taniguchi to match for their titles. Nakajima accepted Kiyomiya and Taniguchi's challenge for their titles on the condition that Kiyomiya would defend the GHC Heavyweight Championship against him. On July 21, AXIZ defeated Kiyomiya and Taniguchi to make their first successful of the GHC Tag Team Championship. After the match, Akitoshi Saito and Masao Inoue challenged AXIZ to a match for the GHC Tag Team Championship in a rematch from the 2019 Global Tag League. Six days later, Nakajima unsuccessfully challenged Kaito Kiyomiya for the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On August 4 at Departure, AXIZ defeated Akitoshi Saito and Masao Inoue to make their second successful of the GHC Tag Team Championship. (left) and Katsuhiko Nakajima (right), doing their signature pose, while holding the GHC Tag Team Championship in their third reign as champions|240x240px]] On October 3, AXIZ faced The Tough (Masa Kitamiya and Yoshiki Inamura) in a six-man tag team match, where AXIZ teamed with Kaito Kiyomiya, while The Tough teamed with their KONGOH stablemate Kenoh. Kitamiya scored the win for his team after pinning Nakajima. Afterwards, AXIZ were challenged by The Tough to a title match for the GHC Tag Team Championship on November 2, which they accepted. On October 11, in the built to their matches, AXIZ saved Kiyomiya from an attacked by KONGOH. On November 2, at Noah the Best, AXIZ defeated The Tough (Masa Kitamiya and Yoshiki Inamura) to make their third successful of the GHC Tag Team Championship. In December, Shiozaki and Nakajima celebrated their 15th-anniversary debut match, leading on December 3, Shiozaki defeating Nakajima in their anniversary debut match. Afterwards, Shiozaki challenged Kaito Kiyomiya to a match for the GHC Heavyweight Championship on January 4, 2020. Things started civilly between the champion and the challenger. However, Kiyomiya began showing an egotistical attitude leading to the match, stating that would take the "leading role" at Noah's 20th anniversary year in 2020. Shiozaki didn't appreciate his attitude, leading the two to be separated twice after their match on December 7. On December 12, AXIZ teamed with Hitoshi Kumano in a winning effort against Kiyomiya, Shuhei Taniguchi and Masao Inoue, after Shiozaki scored the win for his team, after pinning Kiyomiya. Afterwards, Kiyomiya found the loss regrettable and his arrogance began growing. In their final confrontation, AXIZ defeated Kiyomiya and Taniguchi, with Shiozaki scoring the win for his team, pinning Kiyomiya for the second time. After the match, Shiozaki loomed over Kiyomiya and placed a finger very firmly on his chest before leaving the ring. On January 4, 2020 at New Sunrise, Shiozaki defeated Kaito Kiyomiya to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship. The following day at Reboot, AXIZ lost the GHC Tag Team Championship to Masaaki Mochizuki and Naomichi Marufuji. In wrestling *'Nakajima's finishing moves' **''Vertical Spike'' (Brainbuster) *'Shiozaki's finishing moves' **''Go Flasher'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a headlock elbow drop) **''Gowan Lariat'' (Lariat) **''Limit Break'' (Wrist-clutch inverted scoop brainbuster) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) – Shiozaki ** GHC Tag Team Championship (3 times) ** Best Tag Team Award (2019) * Wrestle-1 ** Wrestle-1 Championship (1 time, current) – Nakajima Category:Tag Teams Category:NOAH teams and stables Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Japanese teams and stables